One of the drawbacks associated with two-wheeled vehicles, particularly bicycles and motorcycles, is known to be the limited luggage-carrying capacity of such means of transport. Especially in bicycles, a problem may also arise from the need of carrying emergency equipment and accessories to be used in case of mechanical breakdowns, including screw drivers or wrenches. Special containers or tool kits have been designed to this purpose.
A number of technical arrangements have been developed to solve the problem of carrying such containers. EP 1413504 discloses a bicycle saddle having a hollow compartment at its front end for storage of equipment. This arrangement is rather uncomfortable and bulky and requires a rather large saddle.
PCT Published Patent Application WO 03/013946 discloses an apparatus that allows for attachment of a tool kit to a bicycle seat post. This arrangement is also bulky and impractical and has the disadvantage of at least partly preventing seat post adjustment, thereby limiting the function of this component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,126 discloses a system for attaching accessories to the saddle using a clip to be connected to the saddle rail. This arrangement also has drawbacks in that, in addition to limiting rail adjustment, it uses a connector member between the saddle and the accessory to be connected, which may loosen or fail with time. Other arrangements more or less associated to the above are disclosed in the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,694; WO 03/024770; U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/149792; U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,501; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,617.
PCT Published Patent Application WO 02/038436 discloses a connector system located behind a bicycle saddle, which connector system comprises a support designed to house a tool kit and is directly connected to the saddle. In addition to the same problem of bulkiness as the above models, such arrangement has the disadvantage of causing undesired noisy vibrations of the objects being carried, especially when they are made of metal. Also, the connector device alone is attached to the rear of the saddle by appropriate attachment means, which may loosen and cause an accidental loss of accessories.